Drabbles with Derek Hale
by heyfoghorn
Summary: 100 word drabbles about domestic Derek Hale and his family. 25/25 chapters.
1. Caresses

Caresses

Derek was still asleep, but he could faintly feel the touch of her fingers against his cheeks and nose. Soft fingers gliding across his eye lids. He felt her heat beat at a calming pace and heard her sigh in contentment. He fought the urge to take her hand in his and kiss the pads of her fingers. They continued to caress his face, calming him till he felt himself drift into a deeper sleep. He hummed when her fingers crossed his lips, grazing across his lower lip. She smiled down at her sleepy wolf, cuddling into his arms contently.


	2. Pancakes

Pancakes

No matter what type of weather, how grumpy Derek was, or how busy their day was going to be, she always made pancakes on Sunday. Something she did since the day she moved in. He always offered to help, but she would push him away with a smile on her face, telling him to "get out of her kitchen". The pancakes' smell would fill the house, creating a warm, inviting scent that stuck with Derek for the rest of the day. Before he walked out the door, he'd pull her into a syrup flavored kiss that made both their mornings.


	3. Sick

Sick

"Derek, I can feel you staring at me," she said. Derek was leaning against the doorway of their bedroom. He came home to the lights off and panic flooded him. Till he heard her calming heartbeat in the bedroom. He climbed the steps two at a time. Walking into the bedroom, he stopped when he saw her. She was laying down on the bed, wrapped in one of their thick blankets they usually kept in the closet. Derek noticed her voice was scratchy and nose was red. Her eyes were closed, but she felt Derek's presence. "Come to bed, please."


	4. Coming Home Late

Coming Home Late

The door creaked open, making the hallway lights shine into the bedroom and over the person lying in bed, fast asleep. Derek smiled at the women lying in bed. She was curled up on her side, her back facing away from the door. He heard her breathing: soft and slow. Derek quietly took off his jeans. When he climbed onto the bed, the women turned to face her intruder. She smiled sleepily at him, cupping his cheek in her hand and pulling him down for a kiss. He hummed against her mouth, parting only to pull her into his arms.


	5. Comfort

Comfort

She sat on the loveseat in the living room, watching him pace back and forth. He was complaining about Scott and the other involved in the supernatural stuff going down in Beacon Hills. Patiently waiting for Derek to calm down in order for her to give him advice, she just smiled mildly at him when he growled aloud. Once he breathed himself down enough, she stood up and walked towards the tense werewolf. He just stared at her. When she touched his face and pulled his forehead to hers, both the wolf and the human side of Derek Hale sighed.


	6. Beach

Beach

Derek walked behind her, following her down the giant rocks and onto the beach. The waves were crashing against the shore and the sun was low in the sky. He pulled her against him, using his abnormal werewolf body heat to keep her warm against the ocean breeze. She twisted around in his arms to look at him. "Hi," she whispered. Derek grinned down at her, brushing the flyaway hairs away from her face. He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Hey," he whispered back. She tucked her head under his chin, smiling at the ocean.


	7. Heart Beats

Heart Beats

Derek stretched out on the porch. It was early morning and he just got back from a run. His werewolf ears picked up on movement in the house. He could hear his mate moving around upstairs. He felt her heart beat in a steady pace and his own heart linked itself up with her heart beat automatically. He felt this pull to be with his mate, the love of his life, right then and he let it pull him into the house and into his love's arms. She laughed, running her fingers through his hair. Derek never felt so content.


	8. Stiles

Stiles

"Hey Derek, when do we get to meet your 'mate'? Like you never talk about her, but Peter and Cora have mentioned her, sooo?" Stiles ran after Derek, who stalked forward. They were heading towards the mall where Scott would meet them. Derek shrugged Stiles away from him. No way was he telling Stiles about the one person who is actually sane in this entire town. He's not sharing her. He knew that sounded possessive but he didn't care. He wanted to keep her protected against everything bad. Stiles continued to verbally abuse Derek's ears until they finally reached Scott.


	9. Laundry

Laundry

Mid-Sunday morning, Derek was in charge of bringing the baskets up to the bedroom, where his girlfriend sat. She was surrounded by other piles of work clothes, Derek's workout t-shirts, and her sweats. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore no makeup. He sat the baskets on the bed and crawled over to her. She smiled at him, giving him a kiss. He continued to look at her when they pulled away.

"What?" She smiled shyly at him. He brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"You're just so damn beautiful, you know that?" He grinned.


	10. Scott's Question for Derek

Scott's Question for Derek

Scott sat on the stool in Derek's garage, flicking through his chemistry book.

"Hey Derek?"

Derek looked up from working on his car, his head tilted in concern. "What's up?"

"How – How'd you know you, ya know, met your mate?" Scott mentally pushed down the blush he could feel warming his cheeks.

Derek chuckled, walking over to Scott and patting his shoulder. "Um, it can be hard to explain in dictionary words how it works but if I had to explain it… I'd say it's like, before her, everything is blurry. But once you see her, nothing will be clearer."


	11. Nightmares

Nightmares

Derek would wake up in the night, sweating and trying to pull breath back into his lungs. His past came back to haunt him almost every night, especially when it came close to the date of the worst day of his life. The day he lost his family. But he could settle back in to a steady peace of mind when his mate wrapped her arms about his body. He closed his around her and suddenly he could breathe. She ran her fingers through his hair and hummed a long lost lullaby that soothed his entire being. "You're okay, baby." 


	12. Pregnant

Pregnant

She rubbed her flat stomach, imagining a little pup growing up in her womb right then. She pulled on a shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She found Derek making dinner. The radio was playing quietly in the background and she could hear Derek humming to himself. He felt her presence and turned to kiss her. She wrapped her arms about him and Derek quickly cuddled her back. "Derek," she whispered. "I'm pregnant." Derek stilled for one second before swiftly picking his mate up and spinning her around, kissing her soundly on the lips. "I love you, so much." 


	13. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Derek was laying in bed, his arms curled about his mate's body. She ran her fingers through his hair, slightly pulling at his scalp. After a few peaceful moments Derek stilled under her touch and rose from his position in the bed. "What's wrong?" His mate looked up at him in concern. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and rested his ear over her bump. "I can hear it." She looked down in confusion, running her hand down his back. Derek listened intently to his pregnant wife's stomach, to his baby growing inside her. "I can hear the baby." 


	14. Pup

Pup

When Derek first held his pup, his babe, his _daughter_ tears misted into his eyes. His mate lay, soundly asleep in the hospital bed. Her skin glowed with sweat, a smile on her face. Derek rocked his daughter into her first deep sleep since coming into the world, Derek lets out a deep breath. His family was together. His family was blooming. Both his girls were alive and healthy and nothing could break this moment of silence. But it broke when his daughter let out a yawn and latched onto his finger in reflex. Derek's heart warmed his entire being.


	15. Pup (Part Two)

Pup (part two)

She's holding the pup in her arms, her eyes following the baby's as they look up in wonder as Derek holds something above her head. The little family has been back in the house for two weeks and the pup has settled in nicely. Both Derek and his mate are surprised when the babe sleeps through the night, but soon discover they have a happy baby on their hands. A baby that has grown into her ears and smile faster than one can believe. She spits up on Stiles one day and received kisses from her dad because of it.


	16. Night Calls

Night Calls

Derek wakes up to whimpers. They are low, but his ears pick them up easily. Checking up on his mate, he watches her chest move with her even breaths. She's in deep sleep, not hearing the pup's cries. Derek uncurls his body from his wife's and pads into the hallway and into his daughter's room.

"Hey baby girl," he coos. The pup looks up at Derek, water-filled eyes blinking up at him. Derek reaches for her and holds her to his chest. Gently bouncing, he walks back and forth to try to comfort her.

"It's okay, sweet baby. It's okay."


	17. Faces

Faces

She sneezed, her head rocking forward. Derek tried to cover his smile, turning towards his daughter to give her her mushed bananas.

"S'not funny," his mate grumbles as she wipes her nose.

"Snot is right," Derek jokes. She punches his arm and Derek cries out in pain, rubbing his arm.

His daughter finds this all hilarious as she claps her banana covered hands.

As he watches his mate wipe their daughter's hands, he leans back and pulls funny faces. The pup giggles and tries to copy his expression, pouting her lips.

"Hey look, she has your pout," his mate laughs.


	18. Close

Close

Her hair acts as a curtain as she shields them from view. There's no one there besides them and Derek can't help smiling. He's so lucky. His fingers trace her nose and lips, causing a smile to cover her face. She kisses his fingers and sighs when he replaces his fingers with his lips. Derek deepens the kiss and pulls her down onto him. She giggles into his mouth and Derek swallows it happily.

"I. Love. You." She says between kisses. Her kisses move towards his cheeks, then his nose, finally coming back to his mouth. "So. Much." She whispers.


	19. Christmas

Christmas

Christmas time. It used to be one of Derek's least favorite times of the year but that all changed once he met his mate. During their first Christmas together he remembers watching her wrap garland around the staircase handrail and dressing up the tree with lights and candy canes. Now, many years later, with his mate and his new pup, Derek couldn't help the warmth that filled his chest as he watched the lights from the tree reflect in his baby's wide eyes. His mate relaxed next to him on the floor and kissed his stubbly cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby."


	20. Quietness of Morning

Quietness of Morning

The feeling of movement on the bed woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body out over the covers. Eyes still bleary from sleep, she called for her mate in the darkness of the room. He answered by climbing back in bed and wrapping his arms around her. She tucked her head into his neck and inhaled his scent.

"You, okay, baby?" She whispered against his Adam's apple. He kissed her temple.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" She moved away to look him in the eyes. The room was quiet, save for the birds outside.

"I am… I promise."


	21. Her Favorite Things

Her Favorite Thing

Her favorite thing about him was his brown eyes. Rich and creamy, they sparkled when he laughed. Her second favorite thing was his laugh. His eyes squinted when he laughed and it caused butterflies to fly rapidly around in her stomach. Scott and Stiles swore they never heard Derek laugh before they came over to his house and saw Derek laughing with his child. Stiles nearly fainted when he head Derek actually laugh. Derek's mate wasn't surprised to hear he rarely laughed. He was always known to be a stoic guy. The only exceptions were his mate and his pup.


	22. Phone Call

Phone Call

He started pacing as he waited for her to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

Derek sighed at her voice. "How are you?" He wanted to say more but he wasn't alone.

" _I'm good. How are_ you _?"_

"I- I just miss you." Scott looked over at Derek. He could see his hunched shoulders and watched the Alpha rub his temple.

" _I miss you too, baby. When you coming home?"_ Derek could hear his pup in the background.

"I don't know. I love you, though. I love you both"

" _We love you too. Whatever is happening just know I believe in you, Derek."_


	23. Battle Scars

Battle Scars

Derek is covered in scars. Scars from battles, both from others and himself. Scars that fought for the good side and the bad. Scars he was proud of and scars he wished would be removed with soap and a sponge. But she loved his scars. She loved that he fought so hard to survive. Scars he earned and beat his way for. Scars that reminded her that even though he went through some much, he still got through those things, those hard, awful times to make it to her. To his mate. To his child. He made it to them.


	24. First Word

First Word

Derek was playing with his baby when he heard her first word. She was holding herself up by the coffee table and was mumbling little words. Derek perked up at her noises, noticing that they were more coherent than her normal bubbles of noise. His mate was outside, laying in a hammock. But Derek called for her to come inside. She peeked in and watched Derek start talking to their daughter in slow, enunciated words.

"Mub-Mab," their daughter stuttered, until finally she said her first word. "Mama. MAMA!" Derek smiled at his mate who eyed their daughter with glassy eyes.


	25. Home

Home

When Derek was young he was surrounded by family. By his loving parents, his sisters, aunts, and uncles. When the fire took most of his family from him, he felt empty. With Cora back, he felt some warm feeling; but it wasn't until his found his mate that he truly felt complete. She turned his life upside down, in the best way possible. And when she gave him a daughter, Derek didn't think his life could get any better. Even though he missed his first family with gut wrenching pain at times, his new family gave him hope he treasured.


End file.
